Death
by Ino2613
Summary: Sasuke and Ino both represent their school in the school competition. People die from it each year. Sacraficing, close calls to death, and dying are all involved. So? Who's going to die this year? SasuIno A/N:I got the idea from my dream.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own naruto.**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my I present to you the tenth annual death contest! Only teens in the seven top schools may enter! The school of leaf, sand, rain, mist, clouds, rocks, and um.. Yeah you know that crap." the announcer said in front of the seven top high schools in Japan.

A rock was thrown by a tall, strong-looking teenager. "You forgot sound, you dumb ass!" a metal plate with a eighth note on it was attached to a band that he had worn across his chest, so that it was diagonal across it.

The announcer coward in fear. "Calm down, big guy." he chuckled and then began to scratch the back of his head nervously. "Anyway, as I was saying! The sign up sheet is here on either side of me! But beware if you enter, you can lose your life! You have to risk your life and you can get killed.. This isn't a contest, it is a test for survival. Since this contest happens every two years.. It usually gets into the papers of who wins.. You will be recognized and you will be famous." his voice was down to a whisper.

He was convincing, but he's just using people for entertainment. It wasn't like everyone was going to have to video tape it and all. The decision was actually the pairs that went. That's right, pairs. At least two pairs from each school making it four children from each school. Four out of those fourteen pairs are going to win. Then there would be a face to face combat. The four pairs have the choice to either continue and risk their lives or quit.

"Now," he said, "you may all have the chance to sign up if you want." he placed the microphone down and then walked off the stage.

The meeting of the seven top schools were always a dangerous thing. The students tend to hate each other and sometimes get into fights, so does the teachers and principals.

A girl next to Ino sneered at her before walking up and then signing it. Sasuke and Ino looked over at each other. Two of the best students in the whole school, if they get paired together, they would be an amazing sight to see. "So? Are you signing up?" she asked to Sasuke.

"Are you?" he asked back, his eyebrow raised. "We can earn another trophy for the family."

Their families were close together since a long time. Ino and Sasuke both knew their family histories. The death games were first invented when Inoichi and Fugaku were both in their sophomore year. The two were both paired up for the contest when they signed up. Fugaku and Inoichi both won.

Another family that also won several trophies for it was the Hyugas. All the members of the family had no pupils in their eyes and they also usually had amazing skills in combat which made them perfect for jobs that regular people could never do.

Ino smirked. "I'm definitely going to win. So? Are you signing up?" she folded her arms across her chest and then looked up at the sky.

"I am." he picked up a pencil and walked over toward the list. "Need me to sign you up too?"

Ino walked up toward Sasuke and looked over at the list. "Sure, next to yours so we can get paired up." she smiled over at Sasuke as he wrote her name in capital letters.

The announcer looked over their shoulders and wolf whistled. Then he said, "Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka? Uchiha and Yamanaka. This is going to be one hard year." he smiled again and then pushed Ino and Sasuke closer. "And the fact that one is a boy and the other is a girl makes it even better."

"You're sick," Sasuke said. He placed a hand on his temple.

Ino stared at the announcer. "Uh… yeah." she pushed back Sasuke and the announcer, who was holding the microphone once again in his hand.

"Uchiha and Yamanaka are entering the contest. Now it is certain that people will die if they enter, and the fact that their families were previously paired up together makes it even more amazing doesn't it? To people that make it to the second round with your partner, a special reward will be awarded," the announcer said into the microphone.

Ino and Sasuke stared over at each other. Ino rolled her eyes and said, "They're just using us. How wonderful.. Want to go train after school just for fun?" she looked over at Neji who was staring at them.

"Sure," he said and then shoved his hands into his pocket.

The announcer walked pass them when they heard it. "You people fight- I mean train for fun? Sheesh, chill for once in your life." he waved a hand in the air and then walked over to the right.

"He's stalking us." she pointed a finger as he left. Sasuke shrugged.

An enormous size knocked Ino toward the floor. "Why are you signing up?" Sakura shouted. Her hands were on holding Ino's hands in her own. "You could die!"

"So? Like I care." she rubbed the palm of her right hand against her arm. "I've been.. training since I was twelve.. remember?"

Ino brushed her bangs back as Sakura looked over at Sasuke. "Now you're going to have a hard time keeping up with him." she turned a round to wave her hand at Naruto and then blowing him a kiss.

"Just what are you saying?" Ino squinted her eyes.

"Nothing," Sakura said quickly and then ran over to Naruto to give him a kiss.

Ino threw her book bag over one shoulder. "Those sick love birds."

"Watch out-!" Sasuke reached a hand out to stop Ino, but failed.

Ino rubbed her head and looked up to see a green haired girl with a brown haired boy behind him. "Watch where you're going, you street whore!" the girl glared at Ino before standing up and picking up her book bag. Her feet were knocked out underneath her.

"Who are you calling a street whore?" Ino shouted and then readied her fist to get ready to punch.

The girl smirked when she say Ino's hand shake. "You obviously. I mean, look at those slutty cloths." she pointed a finger at her cloths before standing up to her full length and then throwing a punch toward Ino.

She dodged it by bending back and then touching the floor with both of her hands. Ino stood back up and then was just ready to throw a punch until Sasuke pulled her back and held her hands.

The girl threw another punch toward Ino. Sasuke caught the punch and then pushed the hand down. She was shocked but her face expression changed quickly to hatred.

Someone behind the girl pushed her and a tall boy was shown. An evil look was in his eyes as he threw a punch toward Sasuke. Sasuke, naturally turned his head to avoid it for several inches. The boy turned his punch aside and then threw it so that it would go right or left. Sasuke ducked and then knocked the feet out underneath the boy.

"Run.. Before they come after us!" Ino grabbed Sasuke's hand and then ran out of the open meadow before any other students would catch them. Ino sighed when they were both out of the meadow. "I was just being careless…"

"Hn." he looked around at the area they were in. "Do you want to train here?"

Ino got into a ready stance. "If I faint it's your job to bring me to the hospital." she threw a fast high kick at Sasuke before he could respond.

"You never counted off," he said. Sasuke dodged another punch from her. He tried to target her waist or hip.

She made a fast split to avoid a kick from him. "You never need a count off if you're going to be in this contest! They will attack you when you least expect it. You better be ready." a punch landed on her right shoulder.

She stumbled a few feet back before swinging her head to the side and hitting Sasuke with her heavy ponytail. "So do you think I should leave my hair down or put it up in a tight bun?" she ran a hand through her hair before dodging a hard kick from Sasuke.

"The other people might pull your hair, making you completely useless to me," he said in a monotone.

Ino frowned. "Completely useless? Please, I can still seduce."

"Sure. And what it it's a girl?"

"They can be lesbian now can they?" their cell phones began to ring at the same time. Ino took hers out and slid it open. She read the text message silently and then turned back at Sasuke. "I have to go. Bye." she walked away slowly and then began to gain speed a few seconds later.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Sasuke's voice yelled at her.

Ino waved back.

…

'News.. Sure travels fast.. I just signed up a few minutes ago and now my parents know?' she entered the large house her family lived in.

"Sit here, Honey," Ino's mother said and then patted a seat next to her. She grabbed Ino by the shoulders the moment Ino's bottom touched the chair. "Why did you sign up?" she yelled.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "If Daddy can do it, I can too. It couldn't have been that much of a challenge." she crossed her arms and then her legs.

"I … signed up because.. It seemed like a challenge and I wanted to test my skills.. The only problem was the people in the way. They're dangerous. You do realize some schools will kill the other people just to get fame right?"

"Well… I'm just doing this for fun.. You're allowed to bring weapons on the contest right? And I don't really care if they kill for fame. Deidara and Akatsuki has been helping me train for years now! They're amazing fighters! I can beat anyone these days." Ino walked over to the table in the middle of them three and picked up a small plate of grapes.

Inoichi looked over at Ino and said, "Fine, you are allowed to bring weapons-"

"Then I'll be fine. I mastered the katana so I'll bring the katana." she popped a grape from its vine and threw it into the air.

Ino's mother looked over at her and then shook her shoulders gently. "You can die!"

"No I won't. Sasuke has my back." a small smile appeared at her lips thinking about it. 'He won't.. throw me out to the rest of the people out there… I hope.'

Inoichi crossed his arms. "I heard they changed the rules this year.. You're allowed to get some help from people that were previously going to your school. Me and Fugaku can help you. The only catch is.. Only one time for each person. Me, Fugaku, and Itachi. We'll get him to help too." he smirked at the idea. "If your partner is injured or they can't continue, you're out of the game."

"I don't care." was her simple answer before standing up and then walking up to her room. Her phone vibrated. Ino slid it open to look at the text message from Sasuke.

…

_To: Ino Yamanaka_

_From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_Subject: Go_

_I received information. Since Gaara's school didn't have anyone to represent them, they said that one of us will represent them. They picked you. At the same time they're not sure about the school dropping out or not.. But if they don't want to… you're still going to get paired up with me the only difference is we'll be going against three teams because they can have an ally. _

…

Ino looked up and said, "Oh shit.." she picked up her phone and hit a speed dial number. She pressed the phone against her ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Why the hell do I have to meet them and represent them?" anger was in her voice.

"_Just shut up and we'll see about tomorrow, and what they will be saying. They're also going to make you write a will. You know.. Before they think you're going to die." _Sasuke switched hands for holding the phone.

Ino gulped. "A will? I won't die."

"_So? They don't believe. You don't think they're going to change the rules at last minute?" _some mumbling was heard in the background before he said, _"I have to go, my father wants to discuss something with me." _

The line was cut off after the sentence. Ino stared at the phone and then threw it towards her bed, hard. 'I said I wasn't going to die and I'm not! And I don't if previous people died! If I can't go through all of that crap, it means a lot of people won't be… I'll just somehow.. Get the contest off.. or something.. whatever I'll think about it later!' she threw herself onto the bed.

…...

So um.. yeah.. here... "Death" first chapter... I thought, well I didn't think about it at all. I dreamed of it... IT WAS A DREAM! XDDD anyway.. it was surprising when one of my friends said it was good.. I'm soooo happy for it! Here! I hope you amazing readers enjoy this and I really hope you REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Ino met up with Sasuke the day he told her to. Gaara was standing a few yards away from Sasuke. He looked up at the announcer and said, "Suna High is going to drop out of the death contest this year." he bowed down and then left.

The announcer lifted an eyebrow before saying, "Alright.. Eyeliner dude.." he pointed at all of the teenagers that were walking on the meadow and said, "So, little contestants.. I have packaged all of your cloths, and shoes, whatever you people need and shipped them to the house you'll be living in. I also have a lot of explaining to do, but I rather talk later. In the mean time, just pack up" he sat down on the stage and then looked at all of the people with lazy eyes. "What are you waiting for? Just go pack up!" he waved his hands.

Groups of teenagers began to split up to get ready. "Oh yes, and meet me at the ocean! Third entrance! And wear some cloths you can get wet in!" he shouted.

Ino and Sasuke both rolled their eyes. "Out of Suna and Konoha, there is only two people out of two schools? This is insanity.. If they.. Somehow make a deal between all of them, they're going to kill us!" Ino shouted and then pointed her finger at the crowd. She shrank back when all of them stared at her. "You people are a bunch of morons!" she screamed.

"Shut up, Ino!" a hand clamped over her mouth and then slowly began to drag her away. "We have to get ready.."

Ino twisted in his arms and then pointed at him. "I have an idea! Show as much skin as possible! Distract the girls and guys!" she smiled widely at her idea.

"I'm not showing my skin!" he looked disgusted at her.

Ino stopped walking and then pulled up the edge of his t-shirt, and then pointed at his abs before saying, "Show this and I guarantee we'll kill ass." she turned around and then took a set of keys out of her pocket. "Hm.. I'll see you later, in the mean time go get ready."

The door was opened by her mother who waved at Sasuke and then closed the door. Deidara walked by holding a piece of paper in his hand, reading it. "Can I borrow your clay bombs?" she grabbed a bag nearby and then walked into his room.

"Sure, sure." Deidara walked back into his room and then looked at the clay statues before snatching the bag from his sister's hand and then throwing a lot of clay birds into it, followed by spiders, and then hearts.

Ino pointed at the items and then picked up one, "Heart?" Deidara nodded and then threw it back in.

"Here, put this on your wrist. Say the word 'bomb' when you want the spider ones to explode, 'kill' if you want to hearts to, and 'die' if you want the birds to. Sure, they're all violent words, but I like them." he threw the whole bag toward Ino and then looked away.

She walked out his room and toward hers. The whole entire room was bare. Nothing was there, except her bed, and vanity. Ino took a big step toward the bed and then reached underneath the swinging bag to pull out a big suitcase.

Tossing bags of rubber bands, beauty products, brushes, extra cloths, tampons, pads, accessories, and a photograph of her best friends and family. She zipped the suit case up and then looked at the only thing left in her closet, her bikini. 'I suppose they want me to wear it..' she took it off the rack and then spun around twice before stepping into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, she walked back out wearing the pale purple bikini. Ino spotted a hat over at the side and then looked at the top of it. 'That.. Should work..' she slapped out the small device that Deidara gave her and then began to drag the suitcase down the stairs.

It made several loud thuds before Deidara appeared to help her. "Can you drive me to the ocean? Third entrance," she said.

"Uhm.. Mother and father are both already there." he took out a small set of keys and then walked over toward his car. He opened the door for Ino and then threw her suitcase back in the trunk.

They both arrive there in fifteen minutes. Ino opened the door and then stepped her foot outside to see Sasuke. Apparently he had took her advice and indeed show up in trunks and a bare chest, which really give anyone a great view of his chest.

"I'm not gay!" Naruto shouted and then covered his eyes with his hands. Kiba burst out laughing beside him.

Sasuke made no mention of their actions and then just pointed at her hat and said, "That hat is tacky, take it off." he made a motion to grab the hat, which Ino avoided.

Ino pointed at the small device attached to her hand and then whispered something into Deidara's ear. Deidara nodded to her sentence and then gave Ino a hug, and then the bell rang.

"Alright! I forgot to tell you guys my name! It's Mike," the announcer said. Ino's eyebrow twitched. "You're going to get thrown off her, make your way to that island there," he pointed at a small island. "You have to run toward your jet ski, we made some new adjustments for suitcases and standing. There's a piece of paper saying where you'll be staying at."

The so called jet skis were much larger, two side by side. There was a lot of room for standing and a small hallow seating was placed for suitcases. It was at a higher height and it had a two foot high plate to keep the water out.

"Contestants most leave now and take the suitcase we have ourselves prepare for you all! And must I add that we have also included a profile for you all this year so that we can keep, and your fans, update on everything you are all doing. All contestants throw your suitcases to the ramp over there so that it can be transported to the island." Ino felt a hand grab hers and drag her hand over toward a seat to be thrown off on.

The suitcase was already making its way quickly toward the island. Ino's hair was tied up in a tight bun for several reasons. The machine started to spin strongly, and Ino felt herself already being thrown off. She stretched her body and then did a fast summersault to feel water skin the back of her.

She pulled the hat off and then smirked. Water moved next to her, Sasuke. He grabbed her hand underwater and then both began to quickly swim over at the island.

They both made it over at the island. Ino, for once took a look back behind her to see several being thrown off and finally making their way toward the small island. "Go get the suitcase," she said.

She saw the video cameras on all ends focus on her. "Kill," she said into the device and then smirked as the bomb in the hat made smoke come into several people's eyes. "Come on, Ino!" a voice called out.

Ino ran over to their vehicle to see Sasuke smash the lock with his fist. She jumped into the vehicle to see the previous girl with brown hair smirk and then approach her.

What she didn't know was that Ino had previously stab a dagger into the sand as an attempt to use it at emergencies. The girl had a small knife out. Ino bent down to grab the dagger and then stabbed it into the edge of the knife, surprising her opponent.

"Go, Sasuke!" she kicked the girl quickly before jumping and then catching up with Sasuke, who was trying his best to control two of the vehicles at the same time.

She saw it underwater. A long thick rope connected to both of the machines. Ino turned around to see Sasuke holding a sword in his hand. It was still in its sheath but all she really had to do was pull that off.

Ino pulled the katana and then noticed the two other contestants gaining on them. Sasuke just slowed down to make Ino more comfortable about the speed. "Go faster!" she yelled at him.

She slowly walked onto the rope and then sliced it when the katana, and then jumped on the other. Ino took in a deep breath before cutting it and then jumping up into the air and landing her feet onto the two machines.

"You don't need to control mine any longer," she said.

Sasuke looked over at her with his dark eyes. "Come on, we have to ride near the shore, the waves are too harsh for all of this. Look," he pointed at several people trying to take a short cut and were trying to ride on the waves. "It's going to get over flooded."

Ino nodded at him before speeding it all the way up to their maximum speed.

"Whoa! Look at the Konoha High contestants speeding their way pass everything!" Mike said through the microphone. "They both might have a chance to win, but we have made some slight changes with their plans.."

A loud laughter was heard from him.

Ino looked at Sasuke and then took out the rubber band holding her bun together, so that a her ponytail was shown instead. It touched her back and then fell down onto her left part of her waist.

Sasuke led the way since he remembered the address of their house and then ripped the piece of paper all up. All of their luggage was on Ino's jet ski while the suitcase that the contest had provided was on Sasuke's jet ski.

Within ten minutes, they were both there. They hauled all of the suitcases into the house and then looked at each other for the first time since the contest started.

"That was.. Intense.." Ino pulled at her ponytail.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom and an answer was heard, "Yeah." After Sasuke took a shower he walked out with a towel around his hips and neck. "Why are you still in that?" he asked as he looked at a shivering Ino in the bikini.

"I need the bathroom, dumb ass!" as she walked pass him, she smacked the side of his head and then grabbed he cloths she had on her lap.

She didn't return until forty minutes later. A strip of paper was shoved into her face and a sentence said by Sasuke after it, "Out first thing we have to accomplish for the profile is the question 'What is the most beautiful thing?' some have already answered it. We have to attach it with a photo." a camera was slowly placed into her hands.

Ino didn't have to think twice, 'Flowers,' she thought. She walked outside and then quickly spotted a batch of beautiful wild flowers growing there. She took a snap of it and then laid the camera beside her.

'Wild flowers.. They're beautiful.. I have to admit that, but I hope they don't take it as wild flowers.. Because I mean all flowers are..' she touched a petal on the flower.

Someone watched as she did. 'It's.. that's perfect..' he took a snap shot of Ino before slowly walking away.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"What the hell?" Ino shouted the moment she walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke sat on the side of a big, wide bed.

Sasuke turned his head toward her and said, "What?" that earned himself a slap from Ino.

She pointed at where he was sitting at and shouted, "There's only one bed!"

"You'll sleep on one side and I'll sleep on the other," Sasuke picked up the laptop from the table and then typed something onto it. "Upload your picture of the.. Most beautiful thing now." he handed the laptop in her direction she took it, and after ten minutes she was done.

Ino sat on the side next to Sasuke and then laid down before balancing her head into her hands, and then saying, "What's the most beautiful thing to you?" she threw the towel off her.

He looked away and then placed the laptop on the other side of the bed. "You'll find out tomorrow. It's going to be all over the profiles." he leaned over to shut the light off and for once looked at what Ino was wearing.

A purple tube top that just seemed to show too much of Ino for his liking. 'Whatever, it's going to be dark..' He felt the bed move beside him.

The space next to him suddenly felt empty. "What, Ino?"

Light was shone on his face. "I have a weird feeling I'm going to be sexual harassed when I wake up!" she pulled at her rubber band at the top of her hair, and Sasuke watched, enchanted as her hair fell down to it's normal length. Ino ran a hand through her hair and her eyes trailed over to Sasuke. "What are you looking at?" Ino pointed a finger at him.

"Don't worry about it, I won't sexually harass you.." Sasuke twisted around in the bed and faced the other way.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

'Oh my god.. He's sexually harassing me!' a hand moved on her thigh. 'Why am I the one pressed against his chest?' Ino slid away from Sasuke to wake him up. "Sorry! But you were lying, man! You sexually harassed me! I swear to god I should be suing you!" She felt a tug at one of her blonde strands of hair.

Sasuke had his arms behind his head. "Can we not discussed this now?" the computer began to vibrate, vibrate like an actually cell phone someone would carry around.

As soon as Sasuke lifted the top of it a voice screamed out, "Hey, little morons! We'll first off reviewed the answer toward the questions. Uh.. The question that you people had to answer yesterday for your dumb profiles. First turn on your web cams.." Mike pointed at the small webcam on the laptop that Sasuke was holding.

Ino was looking over his shoulder and then noticed a small piece of paper coming out of a machine at the side of a part of a wall.

"Sasuke!" Ino ran over toward him and then pointed at the piece of paper.

_Find the Momhail Sar mountain range in Asia and take a picture of the one hundredth and nine tallest mountain point in the world._

_-Your best buddy, Mike_

Small circles were around the 't' and 'h' in the word "the", the 'o' in "of" and "mountain", and then the 'p' in point.

"Oh, I see Ino has found your very first challenge. Good luck with it, never mind the stupid reviewing, you'll all just see it on each other's profiles," Mike's face disappeared to be replaced by a picture of the grand trophy on one teen's profile, same with the three next people, and then Ino's. Just as Ino was going to turn her head she caught a picture of herself near the flowers.

She looked at Sasuke's face. "Me? The most beautiful thing in the world?" she tried to get an answer out of his face, she saw no emotion leading to, no answer.

He just closed the lid of the laptop and then pointed at the piece of paper in Ino's hands and said one word, "Anagram." he took a pencil and then wrote out the letters before switching the placement to create the word 'photo'

"We need a photo of the how the ground looks like from the one hundredth and ninth tallest mountain in the world. That's Lupghar Sar. That's where we have to go," Sasuke said. He had figured everything out, already.

Ino walked over toward the suitcase that the contest had provided for them and then pulled out two snow suits. "Let's go then.. Mountain climbing. Though I wish we just could have went to take the picture of the inside of a whale's stomach like the rest of the other groups." she sneered and then through a bunch of mountain gear at Sasuke. "Good thing I'm good at climbing."

Instead of a response about that, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said, "How do you know the challenge for the rest of the other contestants?"

Ino smirked. "I placed a tracking device on every laptop, it also inserts a bug into the laptop so that I can get any information I want, best, they can't detect it at all. I have something that'll let me retrieve the information I want," A evil glint sparkled in both of their eyes.

…...

**Chapter two for DEATH! I hope you all enjoy it! and I'm sooo happy for everyone that reviewed for the previous chapter! THANK YOU! and please read and review for this one too! (-^.^-) HUGS FOR EVERYONE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own naruto.**_

It was super crowded, millions of people crowded. Ino had programmed everything they got in the laptop to also send it toward her cell phone at the same time. "Mist is coming our way." she tapped on the screen on her cell phone once more to check. "One, two, three!" the blonde turned around quickly to punch two fists into two different people's face. Then, Ino grabbed Sasuke's hand and then ran off.

_Flight 263 leaving in ten minutes, please report to your assigned planes now. _

"That's us! Leave those two!" Ino ran a few more feet before showing the ticket to a women and then running down hall toward the plane. "Come on, Sasuke! Catch up!" her small suitcase was in her right hand and her left hand was holding Sasuke's.

Sasuke's hand suddenly pressed against her head. "Duck!" a bullet shot behind them and then backfired against the steel wall, shooting back into the shooter's direction.

_Flight 263 takeoff in two minutes._

Ino went running down the cylinder road, toward the airplane in a rush. The pair slowly and casually walked up the steps of the airplane before giving the plane ticket toward a man, who folded a piece of it and then peeled something off it.

"First class, to the right, young lady," the man said and then pointed into another direction. Ino flashed him a smile before slowly walking down into the direction.

"Hm.. This is soft.." she touched the seat of her seat before sitting onto it. One of her hands touched the rubber band before slipping it off of her ponytail. A brush was replaced into her hair as she combed it. Her golden strands of hair touched the wrist of Sasuke's hand.

He flicked two fingers at it and said, "Can you.. not do that?" Sasuke stared as Ino placed a pillow behind her head. Her golden strands beautifully framing her face perfectly.

A hand covered her mouth as she gave a tired yawn. "Really, is it a distraction to you? It can't be that much.. It's just hair.." her bangs slid down her face. Her eyes shown a happy sky blue as she turned back toward him.

"It's not distracting me, but it sure is distracting the man over there," he said and then pointed toward a teenager just about their age sitting across from them.

Ino was beginning to braid her hair in a stylist fashion and then she threw the braid behind her shoulder. "Fine, I'll tie it back up." she looked over at the man and then said, "Who cares about him, he's not even that cute.." her hand held a bunch of hair into it's regular formed ponytail. "Can we switch seats? I don't feel comfortable with a guy like him staring at me." she stood up slightly.

Sasuke slid to the other side to be in her seat. "Here," he said and then held out her small bag toward her.

"Thanks.." she fixed the ponytail and then brushed her bangs onto her face at the same time. "Great.. I can't sleep with a ponytail on.." she looked out of the window, they were already flying in the clouds.

There was few moments before Sasuke said, "Shoulder." Ino turned toward him, her eyebrow raised. "Sleep on my shoulder." he gestured his hand at her.

"You'll let me?" her face brightened up gradually.

Sasuke nodded and then leaned more toward her. He felt hands slowly wrap around his left arm and Ino's head resting on it.

Several hours passed or so and Sasuke felt the airplane slowly fly downward toward land again. He pressed his cheek onto the top of Ino's head.

Moments were detected before she actually woke up muttering, "What, Sasuke?" she rubbed at her eyes before looking up at him, her eyelids half closed. Both of her arms were still wrapped around Sasuke's. He didn't seem to mind too much.

"We're almost there.."

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

They were both already dressed in their mountain gear. The two had rented a room together in a hotel and then dressed there before heading toward the mountain they needed to climb for the photo.

"It's probably this one," Sasuke said and then began walking up one of the mountains. "But I can be tricked.. Not everyone is perfect.." he held out a hand toward Ino.

Sasuke had a thick coat on and a navy snowboard was strapped on the back of it so that he could easily get down the mountain in case of an emergency, or just for fun.

His partner rather was wearing a fur trimmed coat with fur edges and a pretty purple snow bored strapped onto the back.

"Hey, Sasuke. Do you know that.. If the other contestants are done with their job today and they know where we are, they have free will to come and try to sabotage us.." she looked over at Sasuke to see his expression.

He was looking up at the mountain. "Well who cares then. We both came from strong fighting families, I'm sure we'll be able to kill them when they're trying to sabotage us.." he strapped something onto the belt around his waist.

The mountain was covered with snow at the time of the year and Ino was already making her way up, even without the safety belt. "Ino!" Sasuke called out and then threw something toward her.

"Come on already! Climb! We still have to fly home.. You know?" Sasuke had already climbed further than her in the amount of time. "Bomb!" he shouted toward Ino and then saw her climb up much higher. The bomb hit in the spot where Ino would have been just a few minute ago.

The blonde haired girl climbed toward her partners spot. "Trick them.. I have a way… but we have to climb higher.. Toward ledge! By the way.. I just checked. This is the wrong mountain." she pointed at the spot where her cell phone was placed.

"I know that." Sasuke looked away and then pushed Ino in one direction as a missile came shooting in their direction. "But I can't risk people following us.. I had to lie.. Duh," Sasuke said and then climbed up several more yards.

"Oh.. Come on.. I can create a hologram.. Been practicing when you were using the bathroom these days.." Ino turned around so that she was looking at the people firing off the weapons. "Climb higher."

Sasuke obeyed and then climbed halfway up the mountain. A force pushed him down toward a cave just as he got there. Loud spinning noises were heard and then a helicopter showed up, along with Mike and a cameraman inside. "Hey, buddy!" he threw a water bottle at Sasuke. The Uchiha caught it swiftly but then threw it toward a space so that he can gather it later.

A voice called out from the helicopter, "Whoa, watch out for the boy!" a buff looking boy came around the mountain and then threw a punch toward Sasuke.

"What boy?" Sasuke said, his eyes still on the helicopter. He dodged the blow and then looked over at the side to see Ino throwing bombs at a fast speed toward the pair down the mountain.

The camera man pointed a finger at the teenager behind him. "Pssh, he's nothing," Sasuke said and then brushed his hand behind his back to grab his snowboard. He bought the snowboard in front of him to smack the teenager's head in front of him.

Ino was just behind him. A girl rounded the corner of the mountain, she was holding a gun in her hand ready to shoot.

The camera man in the helicopter was smiling when Mike looked over at them curiously. "Looks at this.. Sound and mist teaming against the leaf! This is going to get intense," Mike said.

Ino looked over at the bottom of the mountain where one of the mist teams were standing down there, ready to fire another missile. She gave Sasuke a knowing look and then brought her snowboard out from behind her.

"Fine, shoot us, we'll be out of your way." Ino raised her arms above her head and then looked at Sasuke, who was staring at her strangely.

The sound girl smirked. "That's correct.." she pulled the trigger back, aiming for Ino first.

Sasuke looked over at Ino knowing already about what she was thinking of, his feet were ready to slip into the straps of the snowboard.

Someone cleared their voice. "By the way, children. This is all live TV," Mike said and then smiled widely.

"Fuck it then. I don't care if Leaf fans are sad, I'm only here to win." the sound girl pulled the trigger all the way back, making a loud sound as the bullet fired.

Ino stepped on the edge of her snowboard quickly, making it shoot several feet up into the air. At the same time she jumped into the air at the same time. Everyone's eyes followed as her feet slipped into the straps of the snowboard and she cleaned her summersault by landing onto the edge of the ledge and then sliding down the rest of the way.

Sasuke smirked at her smartness, and for the dramatic leaving. He kicked off the side of the ledge at the same time and then snowboarded after her, catching up quickly. "Let's head for the real mountain then, shall we?" he grabbed her hand.

"So in. Just a few seconds please." she jumped up high into the air once more to avoid a bullet speeding down the hill. "She shot that.." one of her hands reached into her pocket and pulled out a clay bomb. She threw it toward the mist team when she slid past them. "Your bombs are nothing like my brother's!"

Her snowboarding skills were almost professional if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't do tricks too much.

The mountain was just a two miles from where they were snowboarding at. They reached it quickly and began to climb it except the only problem was that there was a blizzard.

Ino let out a small shriek when a piece of the mountain she was holding was just about to break. A hand grabbed hers and then pulled her up higher. "Thanks Sasuke.." her face returned to its normal color and then she continued to climb.

Their snowboards were once again strapped to their backs. After several hours of climbing they finally made it to the top. Sasuke took out a camera he had hid on him and then looked at the ground from the peak of the mountain.

In the mean time, Ino was walking around and looking at everything. Something flashed in front of her eyes quickly. Sasuke didn't know. He wasn't even paying attention, but she couldn't blame him he couldn't sense it because it was done expertly.

She ran just behind to Sasuke so that it would hit her quickly. Ino collapsed down onto the floor. Sasuke snapped the photo quickly and then turned around. Ino's body was slowly sliding off the peak. He grabbed it and then slipped his feet into the straps of the snowboard as he felt himself begin to fall down the mountain.

'Fuck.. I'm going to die.' he clutched onto Ino's body strongly and then tried to slow himself at least a little down. 'Come on.. Slow down already!' he tried again with the same result. Nothing.

'The trees!' he pressed a hand against one of the trees, slightly slowing him down. At the same time it just wasn't enough time to slow his speed good enough. 'The rope..' he pressed a button on his watch and then watched a thin, but strong piece of string came shooting out and then wrapping it around a tree, completely stopping Sasuke and Ino from falling any more.

Sasuke finally let out a breathe he had been holding in, in his whole entire life he had never ever once felt so much like he was about to die. 'Thank god for Itachi…' he pulled himself and Ino toward the three that the wrote had tied itself around.

They both only had fell through all of the snow halfway down the mountain. Sasuke held Ino close to himself as he slowly untied the string and then began to walk down the mountain. The photo they both needed was in his inner pocket. He got back into a position so that he would snowboard the best down to the bottom of the mountain.

Ino was slowly waking up by then but she still couldn't move too much, so Sasuke still held onto her when he walked into the hotel. "Uchiha and Yamanaka," he said and then walked pass the counter.

"Oh my gosh! You're those two teenagers that was just on TV!" the women behind the counter pressed a hand against her mouth.

Sasuke positioned Ino so that she was hanging over his right shoulder. "Hn," he grunted out and then turned away.

"Wait! Do you need a medic?" she shouted.

"No thanks." he continued to walk away and then felt something poke his hand several times. Sasuke looked at the small needle and then pulled it out of Ino's thigh. "So.."

Ino moved and then said, "That.. needle.. it had sleeping poison in it.. The size of the container says it made me sleep for at least several hours.." her ponytail was falling down over her head and she felt Sasuke's familiar jacket brush against her nose.

"You did sleep for that long actually.. I had a extra hard time getting both of us off the mountain, what makes it even worse was that it was live TV, and the lady downstairs saw it." He slightly looked over his left shoulder to see Ino calmly laying over his shoulder.

Suddenly, she lifted her right foot to try to kick him. "This is sexual harassment! Your right hand is on my thigh! Get it off now!" she began to kick both of her feet at his stomach.

"Stop that. It's annoying," he said and then made their way toward the hotel room they had both rented.

Punches were hit against Sasuke's back instead. "Let me down!" Ino began to kick him again. "You and your stupid hard abs!" her kicks began to get harder.

Sasuke's hand stopped one of her feet from kicking him. "Stop that. It's getting really annoying now," he said and then took a set of keys out of his pocket. The single key was pressed into the slot and then a small click was heard.

"Room 236! He's raping me!" Ino screamed out and then kicked Sasuke's stomach, or abs, she wasn't sure.

Sasuke threw Ino over his shoulder toward the bed in the middle of the room. "Can you stop doing that? And shut up. Do you know that hurts?" he rubs his abs and then turned around to throw a hoodie toward an open suitcase.

The blonde swung her legs. "I guess guys don't have abs like steel after all. How not sexy." she looked at her nails.

"Shut up. I was just lying about that, alright? Just to make you feel a little better about hitting me," he said and then looked over at her. "Pack up already."

"Fine," Ino said and then turned around to slowly fold her furry snow coat up."

…...

_** HERE PEOPLE! CHAPTER THREE! THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DESPERATE FOR SOME KIND OF... REVIEW ABOUT WHAT THEY THINK ABOUT IT!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Ino yawned and then remembered the cover her mouth with her right hand. "I'm so tired…" she pulled at her ponytail and then stood up to stretch from the car.

They were both back at their new found house and started to pack the suitcases back into the house. "Just hurry up," Sasuke said and then pulled at her sleeve before walking into the house with all of the suitcases in both of his hands.

"I'm coming.." Ino muttered sleepily and then began to slide down so that her legs would unconsciously form a split. Her head was in her hands sleepily and then looked up when Sasuke walked back out.

A shocked expression was on his face. "What the hell are you doing? We have one email." he walked over toward her, remembering not to trip over her long legs that were stretched horizontally. "Can you.. get up yourself?" he bent down to pick up her hand and then tried to pull her up.

The blonde made no mention or movement signaling that she was going to move any time sooner. "I want to sleep though," she said and then leaned forward so that she would get out of her split formation, and instead be lying down.

"You can sleep later," he said back and then tried to pull her up.

Instead Ino just laid down so that her arms were crossed and her head rested in them. "I don't want to.. How about now?" she yawned once more and then turned around so that she could look up to see Sasuke's face.

His face had a large trace of anger on it and he said, "We have an email. From. Mike," he said through his teeth dangerously.

"Why did you say that earlier?" she jumped up from the grass she was laying on and then was just about to run toward the house when a foot that stuck out stopped her form advancing any more.

Someone's hand was on her waist while the other hand was holding her shoulder, stopping her from falling any more. He tipped Ino back onto her feet and then began to slowly, and calmly walk back toward the house. "Come, we don't have to rush," he said and then gestured for her to walk closer.

Ino stood there for several minutes before running up toward him and giving him a hug from behind. "I," she began to say, "I never got to do this.. It's just in case something happens to me," she said and then pressed her left cheek toward his back.

"It's fine, Ino. It was just a small mistake we both didn't see," he said, surprisingly calm. Sasuke placed a hand where Ino's hand was wrapped around him and then tried to gently pry it off him.

The two arms just tightened around him. Sasuke tried a second time to pry Ino's hands off him. It worked that time and he continued walking ahead of her.

She followed, arms behind her back, walking in a sort of skip-walk beat every now and then. A small smile played at the edges of her lips as she walked behind Sasuke.

As soon as they both entered the room the emailed opened itself and then a face of Mike was shown clearly. "Hey guys! Just telling you that at nine tonight, someone is going to pick you up! For.. A battle.. Since all of you kids finished your little assignment I want you all to fight each other in teams so that we can at least get some out of the contest," he said and then the laptop screen was dark and black once again.

"It's seven thirty right now," Sasuke said and then walked over toward their room while Ino just ran pass him. When he finally arrived into their room Ino was already packed up and shoving something into the pocket of her pants. "We have a lot to prepare for.. Especially those bomb teenagers.. Though they have no aim."

Ino through his katana at him and said, "This is what we're using to fight!" then she picked up hers and then took a deep breath before slowly sliding it out to look at it's sharp, thin blade. 'Still in good condition..' she looked up. "In the mean time I'm going to be taking a long bath," she said and then grabbed her cloths before rushing to the bathroom.

"Don't take too long!" Sasuke shouted after her. The katana was still in his hand. 'Whatever,' he thought and then walked out of his room, toward another room in the house.

The random room he had picked to go into had several straw dummies set up all over the place, for practice. He threw the casing of the sword in the air and then ran his katana through several of the dummies at once. A casing falling to the ground was heard a few seconds after he had destroyed some.

It felt like he had only practiced for ten minutes when a katana also pierced the dummy that he was going to destroy. A small giggle was heard before Ino walked in front of him to pick up the small picture in the middle of all of the dummies.

The end of her small dress lifted up as she bent down slightly to get the picture. She took one look at it and then spun around and hid it behind her back. A nervous smile was on her face as her robe slightly float in mid air.

"What is that? Let me see," Sasuke said, his hand reaching for the picture already.

Ino's hand shoved him back a few feet. "Nah ah. You're not ever going to ever, ever, ever, ever, _ever_, see it!" she turned around and threw Sasuke her katana before running out of the room. 'Gotta hide..' she slipped the picture into her robe pocket and then threw it off so that she could change.

Her dress was off and onto the floor when the door opened. "Get out you pervert!" Ino threw the closest thing near her (the pillows) and it struck the door as it slammed shut close. 'He.. He probably did that on purpose!' Ino's face blushed a light pink.

The wardrobe was only a few feet away from her as she walked closer and closer toward it. She reached into it to take out her plain halter top and then pull it over her head and then slipped on some soft yoga pants.

"Purple lacy bra, huh?" Sasuke said and then smirked toward her. A hand came waving over his head, ready to smack him. Instead he dodged it and said, "Purple? It's usually black, you see. Lacy bra is the new thing girls sometimes wear these days," he continued.

"Shut up!" Ino screamed and then felt one of his arms pull at the strap of her halter top for several seconds. Her hand swatted his away from her.

He pointed at the strap. "I see you're still wearing them." he dodged a high kick from her.

"No shame in letting a guy know. Someone is going to get themselves into your little skirt and then all of the news will spread," he said, his voice changing into a cold tone instead.

"Um.. Uh.." Ino didn't know what to say except, "Is.. Is that bad?" the doorbell rang quickly, which sent small shivers up and down Ino's spine. 'Creepy…'

Sasuke walked behind her as she went to answer the door. "Yes, it is a bad thing. How can I allow some moron to get in bed with you?" his fist was slightly clenched.

"Is Sasuke Uchiha jealous? Cause… it's going to get really weird with you," Ino said and then pulled the door open.

Mike jumped in and then began to shout, "ALRIGHT! I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU FIVE MINUTES TO GET EVERYTHING YOU NEED FOR THE BATTLE AND THEN SOME CLOTHS, STUFF YOU NEED, WEAPONS, AND THEN WE'RE GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" his voice was amplified and it sounded completely worse than it regularly would.

Sasuke grabbed the microphone and then said, "Your voice sounds weird and pathetic." he gave the microphone back to Mike and then began to go back to his room so that he could begin packing up.

The blonde girl ran toward Mike in six minutes, her small suitcase in her hand and a wide smile on her face. "I'm all ready!" she proclaimed, and then turned so that she would look over at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over toward Ino and threw her a sword before walking up toward Mike and muttering, "What now?" his voice sounded annoyed and obviously, he was annoyed.

"Let's go! We're off to see contestants! The wonderful, wonderful contestants!" he shouted happily and then began to skip.

'What kind of moron is _skipping_ at a time like this?' she felt her eyebrow slightly twitch. "What the hell is wrong with you? Stop your stupid skipping and get down to business!" she pointed a finger toward him and poked it toward his head.

He waved an impatient arm at him. "Fine! Get into the helicopter!" he shoved them both at the helicopter and then jumped into it after the pair.

'This is going to be hell..' Ino sneered at the back of Mike and then looked at Sasuke. No expression was on his face at all, looking as if he didn't care a single thing in the world at all. 'Ugh.. I miss Daddy..'

"Did I mention you'll be able to spend some time with your family again?" Mike said and then pointed toward something down at the ground toward the person driving the helicopter. "We're landing.."

Just as the helicopter landed, crowds of loud cheering were heard loudly. "I'll take your bags for now.." Mike gave them both a devilish grin and then signaled the pilot to take off.

Ino and Sasuke stood there, unsure of what to do next. Ino's eyes quickly caught a loud flash of an explosion in the audience and turned her head to see Inoichi, Deidara, and along with the rest of her friends.

Ino slipped the rubber band off her wrist and quickly tied her hair into a sloppy bun before dodging a surprise attack from the Mist. "Chill.. It hasn't even started yet," Ino said as she locked one of them in a headlock.

"Let me go!" the man from the mist struggled. The blonde released her hold on him and watch as he straightened out his shirt, just as he turned into another direction and began walking Sasuke stuck his foot out, making him stumble and looking more foolish than ever. "I'm going to kill you all!" he pointed a finger at both of them. Sasuke smirked and pushed two fingers against a part of his throat, making the mist teenager to begin to cough.

"That's pretty pathetic now," he said and then slid his katana out of it's casing, ready at anytime to begin fighting. Ino tipped her katana to one side and let the casing around hers fall down to the ground.

Her eyes followed the helicopter toward a tall block of marble and then Mike jumped out if it. "Whoa!" his feet tripped over each other, and if it wasn't for the pilot for helping him out he would have fallen down. He waved a hand toward him and then turned toward the microphone. "Now, since you little idiots had all of your tasks complete, I want to eliminate you, but not from random drawing," he said. "We're going to make you beat each other up until there is six of you left, too much to handle." he gave everyone a lazy grin. "Just go kill, now."

'Poisons. I have them,' Ino thought and then felt a sudden link connect to her wrist. A handcuff around both of their wrists. "I'll get it off!" Ino reached into her pocket to take out an extra hairpin and then began picking at it.

"Dodge!" Sasuke voice said out. Ino obeyed and avoided a fast missile that passed by. In return she threw a long needle in the direction. "Is that poison? Paralyzing?" Ino nodded and then threw Sasuke her katana before working back onto the handcuffs.

She wiggled the hairpin in the lock and then twisted it before feeling Sasuke's hand on her back, pushing her forward to avoid someone's punch. "Jump!" she heard him shout, she obeyed. A bomb was thrown and it hit the floor a few feet away from Ino and Sasuke.

"Wait," Ino muttered. A grin was spread across her face when she heard a satisfying click from the handcuffs. "Done!" she said and then jumped back to avoid someone trying to once again kill her.

Sasuke looked over at her and then threw her, her katana. "Catch it," he said and then slashed his katana at the person at his right, only moving his right arm.

"Can we.. Try not to hit or injure the least amount of people possible?" she asked and then wiped a bead of sweat at the side of her cheek. Her hair reached down to grab several needles and then shoot it toward the right in a perfect straight line.

It hit several people's neck and she watched as they fall to the ground, slowly. Pain was felt just a few seconds later, a hard, painful, punch. The punch was hit at her shoulder.

Ino looked up at the person before seeing him in position ready to kick her, so instead she just slashed the sword across his chest, just so a small cut could appear for her. Several more needles were thrown at him, no response at all. In shock, Ino was punched back once again. 'I only have three of these..' she took out an longer needle and then threw it at the teenager with all of her strength.

Several seconds later, he fell to the ground, paralyzed not hurt. Ino fell to the ground, covering her shoulder and feeling the pain. Someone ran toward her and then eventually got kill since Sasuke was hovering just slightly over her.

"Get up. Do you want to win?" Sasuke said and then punched someone's face. That person fell back onto the floor. "Do you?"

"Fine, I want to win," she muttered, but Sasuke still heard it. Just as she stood up the pain from her shoulders ran down her back, making it even worse for her. She fell back onto the ground, helpless.

Sasuke made a face at her. "Then get up," he said. He shifted his foot a little so he could be within reach to kick someone's ankle and then punch them in the face. "Or are you that weak to not even be able to stand up?" he turned down toward her.

"I'm not weak!" she looked away from him and then tried to stand up again. All of the pain ran down her back even more. She fell back an inch but then she stood up more, feeling all of the pain run up and down her spine. "See? Not weak at all!"

"Pick up your sword and then kill that girl that's running at you," he ordered and then looked at her cringe from the pain twice before getting a hold of her sword.

Ino swung her katana at the girl beside her and then began to pant because of the pain that felt like bullets grazing into her skin every few seconds. She gritted her teeth together and then stood up to high kick someone in their head.

A buzzing sound was heard before Mike was screaming, "Alright! That's enough! Enough fighting! One pair from each school is enough!" he waved his arms around to try to make them all stop.

The crowd was silence and some teenagers were even throwing several weapons at Mike.

"Stop that!" he shouted into the microphone at the teenagers, and then turned back at the contestants in the arena. "Anyway, as you dumb asses already know at least I do anyway. You morons get to spend one day here, and then we're outta here!" he pointed a thumb toward the back of him. The screen behind him multiplied Mike to get people to know the point of it all. "Pack up and get the hell out of here," he said and then rolled his eyes, which everyone in the audience caught.

Everyone in the audience stood up and began to take their items with them as they exited out of the large gate. Ino kneeled down a bit so that the pain would calm down a little. Her katana dropped down to the floor beside her.

"Come on, Ino. Let's go home, for now," Inoichi said, and then tried to make Ino stand so that he could support her. "We'll go home.. And relax a bit," he said in a soothing, calm voice.

Ino nodded her tired head slowly and then sighed.

…...

_**Don't be screaming -_-**_

**_I know it's been... several days or so.. but anyway, I have SHSI which really takes alot of work and all.. which is calming my update nerves down -_- which really pisses me off. here's the fourth chapter though! I finally got it down! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Ino's head turned slightly, wondering if she should leave Sasuke back there or not. "Come on, Ino." Inoichi wrapped a hand around her head, leaned forward and gave her a hug, a hug she should be missing for the next months. "You really shouldn't have even entered this contest.. What would I do without you? I already lost your mother.."

"You can.. Always have my brother?" Ino pulled away from her father and then followed him toward the car.

"He doesn't tend to care too much, he's too busy with his friends," Inoichi said, and then looked behind himself to see Ino settling herself down. "Oh yes, my every words that I am saying are being monitored."

He looked into the mirror of the car to see her leaned forward, a surprised expression on her face. "What? How?" her blonde hair whipped back as she leaned over toward her father quickly and then looked at his face.

All Inoichi did was point at a small device that was "nailed" on the side of the car. Ino pressed a finger against it before taking out a small wrench and then pressed it once again toward the device. "Don't do that," he said, and then waved a hand back. "Fugaku has one somewhere too. It's to make sure we don't spill anything." he pushed his keys in and then began to start up the car.

"Right," Ino said uncertainly, and then leaned back, making sure to avoid the device. "What's there to tell me? Each year is different." she twirled several strands of hair around a finger and then looked up to see her father's reaction.

Just as their eyes made contact he made a movement with his hands, almost letting the steering wheel, but then decided against it. It was clearly an attempt to say something important, as a warning for her anyway. After about ten minutes, Ino pushed the car door open to already be showered with gifts.

Someone covered her eyes with a blindfold while a hand was pushed out toward her. It touched the back of her neck and then traveled a little back toward her ponytail, wrapped its hand around it and then slowly feeling it. Ino grabbed the hand and slowly felt around the fingers and nails before entwining both the person's and hers together, then saying, "Sasuke?" Ino pressed the back of his hand against her cheek and gave a small smile.

"… they can tell who they are just by feeling? What the hell?" Ino walked toward her brother's voice and then grabbed his hand quickly.

Ino frowned and then said, "What are you talking about? I can tell you too, your stupid ring and clay under your nails! Vile!" she dropped his hand and then stole the ring off his finger at the same time.

"You don't want that.. You don't know where's it been," he said, and then laughed when she shrieked and then dropped the ring.

The blonde stomped her feet twice on the ground before crossing her arms and saying, "Can I take this off now?" she pulled at the blindfold, but only felt a hand press against the back before knotting it again.

Deidara turned her around and led her somewhere else. "No actually. In the mean time, just stand here," he said, and then pushed her a little forward. "Yeah.. Right there, next to Sasuke."

Some whispers were heard before Ino felt a hard shove instead of an expected soft one and completely tumbled forward instead of a steady pace. A hand grabbed her around the waist just as she was about to fall to the ground. She felt the hand once more before saying, "Thanks.. How did you get blindfolded?" she asked, immediately knowing that he was from the slow response of her catching.

Snickers and a groan was heard. "Naruto, Choji, Lee, Neji, and Kiba wrestled me to the floor of the car and they got this shit around my eyes, and Neji tied the knot. Did I tell you that?" he placed a hand on her shoulder, and then changed it to his arm instead.

Ino took his hand and rubbed it gently against her cheek once more before giving a slight giggle. "And you couldn't fight them off?"

"I was getting driven home from my father. How the hell was I suppose to know they were back there with some stupid blindfold?"

"Whatever, can I take it off now? It's bothering my bangs.." she pushed the blindfold a little further up, and felt someone up pull it off her completely.

In front of her was all of her friends, happily smiling and holding several gifts out toward her. Streamers and balloons were scattered around the house as one of her friends behind her pushed her forward.

"Cake or pizza? I know you are hungry," Sakura's voice said, and then she spun Ino around to give her a tight hug. "Well.. We have cake if you want, and pizza, or both. Hinata made the cake.. And we just ordered the pizza."

"I hate sweets," a voice immediately responded. "Pizza for me," Sasuke said. He turned around and then sat down onto the couch, waiting for someone the fetch him the pizza. A plate was immediately shoved into his hands with a slice of pizza on it.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, turning toward the table. "Don't tell me you're on a diet again," she said, and then groaned at the next following words.

Ino turned around, her blonde hair swinging, a light blush of embarrassment on her face, and her eyelids fluttering several times. "Um.. Um.. I- I have to say I am.." she pressed both of her hands on either side of her cheeks to cover up the blush.

Tenten walked forward and reached for a plate. "A diet for what? You aren't even really going to school since.. You have the contest and it's not like you have guys looking at you." some heads turned toward Sasuke. The slice of pizza was set on the table instead, and his cell phone was out, vibrating several times to signal a new text message. "You don't really need your looks so much. The guys in the contest don't even care for looks! You have no one to impress, so you can cut all of the dieting shit." she leaned forward for the knife to slice the cake.

"But.. I still have to look good," Ino muttered, and then reached forward to steal Sasuke's cell phone from him before he could reach for it. Her hands skillfully touched the screen to reply the text message. "Talking about _her_, huh?" Ino asked when she immediately saw the word 'her'. With a wave of her hand she said, "I'll get pizza too." then she looked back at Sasuke's emotionless face and then back at the phone before beginning to text once more. 'Your relationship will grow even more, and then eventually something big is going to spark, and Inoichi will win the bet.'

'What bet?' she typed back and thought about it for a moment before adding, 'and who is _she_? It's Ino, I stole this cell phone from your stupid little brother.'

"Here, your stupid pizza," Sakura said, shoving it into her hands as she walked away quickly to get her own food.

Tenten loudly walked back toward the table with a smile on her face. "That was sooooo delicious! You're the best cook, Hinata!" she rested an arm on Hinata's shoulder before getting an even bigger slice of cake.

Meanwhile, the rest of her friends were busy having fun or just doing something random, here she was, texting to Itachi on Sasuke's cell phone. 'Can you please give my little brother his cell phone back?' the next text message wrote when Ino finally received it.

Her eyes enlarged and then returned to its regular size when she pouted, crossed her arms over her chest, and then threw the cell phone back to Sasuke. "Oh right, pizza," she said, and then grabbed the plate which had her slice on it. With one hand she reached behind her to grab her own cell phone and then bought the plate to her mouth with the other to bite on it.

After the one slice was done she stood up, smoothed out her shirt before walking over toward the garbage can and then throwing the plate into it. "There I'm done," she said, and then gave a light smile.

"When will you finally get out of your stupid diets!" Sakura crossed her arms and then looked at Naruto to see him eating pizza as fast as he could, along with Choji, and Kiba. "If you idiots keep eating the food like that we'll have none!"

She eventually ran off the stop that boys. Deidara banged open the door and then entered with his friends, Akatsuki. "No, no you can not enter here!" Ino shouted, and pointed a finger at them.

"Why not? We have gifts," Hidan said, and then gave her a knowing smirk.

Ino pointed a finger and shouted, "You guys always bring liquor! I don't need some idiots crashing my house anymore!" she crossed her arms and then laid down on the couch.

A voice coughed to get her attention. "Gifts," Itachi said, and then waved a navy box up in the air. "And slight liquor, only for Hidan, and a few others in the group." he looked around to see his little brother one the same couch that Ino was laying in. "Hello, Sasuke." he waved a hand.

"You can come in, but no giving liquor to any of my friends!" she looked around and then said, "I don't want a bunch of hobos to crash my house!" she faked a cough, "Kiba, Naruto."

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BLONDE!" Kiba screamed, pointing a finger at her.

Ino crossed her arms over her chest. "You friend is a blonde, so is my brother, and you have no idea at all how well he fights, he doesn't like people insulting his hair color." she looked over at her brother to see his hands in his pocket, ready to at least bomb him somehow. "Whatever, come in Akatsuki," she said, and then gave them all a cheerful smile.

She leaned down into the couch more and closed her eyes. A startling noise woke her up from the small nap that she was taking, the sound of a gun being loaded. Someone threw a big bag toward her. "Get up!" someone shouted, and then pressed the cold edge of a gun toward her shoulder.

"Ino!" Sasuke's harsh voice forced out through his teeth. With one elbow he jabbed it into Ino's ribs and then stood up, hands up in the air.

The blonde's eyes snapped open and leaned just slightly to the side to grab the gun that was pointed at her very own shoulder. Her nails dug into the hand, forcing it to let the gun go. Sasuke lifted the bag that Itachi had thrown toward Ino.

Immediately was Ino's gun in her hand drawn to another person, in a dark suit, dark glasses, and a frown on the man's face. Inoichi stepped forward and said strictly, "You will not shoot in my house." Deidara stepped toward Ino to push her toward the door, followed by Sasuke.

The two gunmen walked outside, slowly and uncertainly. "They're returning back to the contest earlier," the one with black hair tied in a ponytail said. His lips twisted into a smirk before finally closing the door. "Good luck, Inoichi."

Fugaku walked around the corner, a piece of apple pie in his hands that he had literally stole from Inoichi's refrigerator. "What does he mean?" he looked toward one of the windows and pushed the curtain to the side. The red-headed man turned around, made a salute, and mouthed the words, Good luck to you too, Fugaku. "Uh.." he sat back onto the big chair nearby and then pressed one of his hands against his forehead. "Oh no.. I finally get it.."

"You do realize what they have to do right after there next task, right?" Inoichi stepped forward, a stern look was on his face. "Do me a favor everyone," he said, waving his hands at all of Ino's friends, and Akatsuki. "Get out of here!" he pulled the door open quickly, and then pushed Naruto out first.

Everyone followed after that, confused looks on their face. Akatsuki stayed behind, refusing to move at all. "What was that man talking about?"

"Nothing, I can't tell anyway, my words are being monitored," Fugaku said, and then turned around, not caring. He bit into the apple pie into his hands. "Looks like we have to keep everything about our time on the contest a secret, eh, Inoichi?"

"Yeah.. Can you believe exactly what they are doing right now?"

"I can't believe. Remember what they had forced us to do right after Mikoto and your wife gave birth? Stole us from the house and then forced us to do that," Fugaku said, a small smile on his face.

Inoichi crossed his arms and frowned, "Yes.. I remember.. She.." he stopped and then pointed at the apple pie, "Where did you get that apple pie? Oh right, my refrigerator. Don't eat too much of it, I bought it." he stood up, searching for the pie in the refrigerator.

"I'm taking another slice after this."

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"What do you want? Where are you bringing us?" Ino asked, feeling people tie strong ropes around her wrists, keeping her tied to a simple chair.

One of the men turned around in his seat. "Shut up, little girl. You will see when you get back home and you'll have a new task to do." the red-head smirked, and then threw the door open, and then pushed Ino out. "Good luck." with that he kicked Sasuke out of the car, letting him fall to the ground.

Several cars were streaming toward them in their direction, each car swerving, trying to get itself to avoid the two teenagers thrown onto the streets. Ino dug her head into her knees, closing her eyes. Sasuke's eyes were open, a nonchalant look on his face at the situation.

A loud sound of laughter was heard just as the cars began to circle the pair. Ino lifted her head up, twisted her hands over her head so that it was above her head, and then twisted it all in front of her. Skillfully, she moved her hands as far apart as possible and then began to untangle her hands. Sasuke stood up and quickly began to help with Ino, just as soon as she was done, they both began working on his hands.

Sasuke stood up and looked at one of the cars before finally running toward one of them. Ino looked over at one car that had a hand sticking out of it before jumping quickly onto that one and then gripping onto the top steel metal. The car swerved into one direction quickly, trying to shake Ino off.

"HAHA!" A laugh was heard before another big mini van made a big U-turn and then came to a sudden stop. Mike climbed out of the mini van and then pointed at Sasuke and Ino, laughing all the while. "Oh my god, cut off the cars." he tumbled out, almost tripping, and then covered his face again, laughing. "I totally had you.. Man.. I should really do that more often."

Sasuke and Ino looked at him angrily, and then turned away from him. "Rude," Ino said. "That was just all a test? A stupid test?"

"Ino, of course that wasn't. It was just for his amusement," Sasuke said.

Mike stood up straight and then reached into the mini van to pull out a tightly piece of paper rolled up into a scroll like form, and then threw it toward the pair. Sasuke caught it easily with one hand.

Uneasily, Ino grabbed the scroll out of Sasuke's hand since he was scrolling it a little too slow. "Give me that!" she yelled, scrolling it out as fast as possible.

_Bering Straight. _

'That's it?' Ino thought, and she turned around, to find everyone that was there a second ago gone. 'What?" she spun around.

"What does it say?" Sasuke asked, and then looked over her shoulder, "Bering Straight," he said, and then clenched a hand. "It's underwater. That's 30-50 feet underwater.. But of course I could be wrong since water level has raised a bit these days.. Or lower."

"What are you saying? Are you saying I'm not up to it? That I might lose my breath and end up being a burden to you?"

"Not at all."

"Then let's start. Tomorrow."

…...

Yeah, yeah.. late update once again.. . please do not flame me.. I'm really busy... summerschool! thanks for everyone that reviewed for 'Caught' .. it means alot to me! It's my first successful story! ^^ and same to everyone that previously reviewed for chapter 4!.. well or any others.. xD.. I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE! AND PLEASE REVIEW! ^^ ... I'll be greatful! xD


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own naruto**_

* * *

"Ugh, I'm starting to get totally sick of first class rides now!" Ino banged her head back against her seat and then straightened her legs out by pressing them against the seat in front of her.

Sasuke's hand reached out to push one of her feet back down onto the ground. "Don't do that. It will bother someone." he sat back in his seat and closed his eyes.

With a suck of her teeth, Ino placed her feet back against the seat. "I don't care! They can think of it as massage or something!" she crossed her arms across her chest and then pouted. "I hate the airplane now! It's so quiet and boring!" she threw herself against the back of the seat she was sitting in.

He gave a sigh and then looked over at Ino, got comfortable in his seat once again and then held two hands up. Quickly she pinched her noise and covered her mouth, cutting all of her air resources off. Her body became limp after several minutes of gasping and digging her nails into Sasuke's hand.

"Uhm …that's right, be quiet," Sasuke said, placing one of his hands on the armrest and then placing the hand under his chin, a small smirk on his face. '_She won't be complaining for a while, but if she doesn't wake up I wonder how I'm going to get her to a hotel_. _She is probably going to hit me when she wakes up …no matter_.' he looked over at his partner next to him and gave a small smile. "Finally, some peace and quiet."

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Pounding her fist against the palm of her hand Ino walked in front of Sasuke. "I _cannot _believe you did that to me!" she pressed her hand against her forehead and then punched Sasuke's shoulder as he reached for their suitcases.

"I was tired of your complaining," he said simply. Reaching for Ino's noticeable purple suitcase he handed it over toward Ino, hearing several teenagers snicker at him. "It was annoying."

She gasped. "Cruelty! Oh whatever! Let's check into a hotel already!" she grabbed his hand as he pulled his dark suitcase. After half an hour of driving in a rented car they parked the car into a spot on the sidewalk, walking into a hotel several minutes later.

Sasuke quickly looked over at the counter and said, "A room for two." immediately knowing the price, he placed a roll of cash onto the table.

The lady behind the counter smirked. "Only a room, huh?" she took the roll of cash from the table and unrolled it, swiftly counting the money. "Teenagers these days," she muttered, taking a key from a hook and then throwing it toward Ino.

Ino caught the key with a sneer and then began to walk toward the elevator, Sasuke following behind her. "What a bitch," she muttered, and then walked into the elevator as the doors opened up for her.

"She's perfectly fine. I see no problem in her," he said in return, and pressed the button in the elevator.

"No, that might be only because there is something seriously wrong with you." she rolled her eyes as she walked back out of the elevator and inserted the key into the door knob of their room.

Pocketing the key she pushed the door open and gave a low whistle. "Awesome. I'm taking a bath first, so order food." she threw her suitcase onto the bed, taking several items out and then making her way to the bathroom.

"Brat." he looked over at the phone before walking toward it, pressing a number and then mumbling something into the speaker. As he placed the phone back down into place he looked over at his suitcase, giving a sigh and then began to unpack it.

The food came quickly just after he finished packing up. The man behind the cart seemed interest in the room rather than Sasuke in front of him. Meanwhile Ino placed her blow-dryer down onto the side of the sink, brushing her hair through again, and then stepped out of the bathroom in her robe.

With a happy sigh, she threw herself onto the comfy bed and began to zip open her suitcase. 'Nah …we're not staying here too long …I shouldn't even bother unpacking!' she let a small giggle leave her lips and then swung her bag over to the side of the bag, letting it fall to the floor.

The sound of the door closing caught her attention quickly. "Oh, food is here already? That was fast." she twirled a strand of hair around her finger playfully.

"Fast? You were in the bathroom for an hour." he picked up a slice of pizza and let several drops of oil drop on the plate before taking a first bite in it. "I wasn't really in the mood for anything fancy."

Ino frowned at the food, junk food. "Yeah …you cheapskate." she grimaced at the oily pizza before taking a tissue and dabbing it onto the oil. "Do you know how much fat this stuff has in it?"

The Uchiha just shrugged his shoulders. "The lame car costed a lot. A little fat on your bones isn't too bad, and I work out in the gym." he took another big bite, and then took a look at Ino; she was staring at the oily pizza, still slightly dabbing the tissue along the top to soak up the oil. "Just eat it," he said.

"Ew …fine but I'll probably go on a diet after this…" she gave the pizza a small bite.

"I don't know why you really have to go on diets." he placed his slice of pizza down on a plate and then walked over toward his bag, taking a change of cloths out and then walking toward the bathroom. "I'll see you in a bit then."

Ino let her eyes follow as he closed the door to the bathroom. She placed the pizza down onto a plate and washed her hands. Not caring about the pizza she just stood up and sat down on the bed, staring out at the balcony doors.

'_This is sad …I haven't seen a single flower for a long time. This crappy hotel doesn't even have one, what the hell is going on with the world?_' she then laid down onto the bed, pulling the blanket on it up toward her. Her blue eyes looked up over at the top of the bed. '_Who knew that Sasuke would be this …quiet not to mention boring sometimes? I miss Daddy already._'

The door was swung open, slamming back against the wall. "You aren't even done eating." smoke came out from the bathroom. He placed the plate of her leftover food down onto the table near the spot where she was laying.

"I'm not hungry anymore." she twisted around in the bed opposite of the plate.

Sasuke frowned. "Do you want a more decent meal?" he ran his hand through his hair quickly before sitting down onto the side of the bed, soaking the water of his hair with a towel.

Ino rose from the bed and pulled at some of her blonde strands. "No. I already told you, I'm just not hungry." Sasuke jabbed a finger on Ino's stomach and then pinched her arms.

"We have to do something big tomorrow and you barely have meat on your bones." he left the white towel around his neck and looked over at Ino. "Do you want to order something for yourself?"

The blonde gave a small nod, reaching for the phone and dialing a number into it before mumbling several words. "Why are you going to sleep today anyway?" she clenched the blanket on the bed in her fist.

"Aren't I sleeping here?" he placed a hand down onto the bed. He laid down onto it, his slightly wet here touching the sheets. Ino shoved his head back off the blankets and sheets.

She sucked her teeth and frowned. "You're going to get everything wet with your stupid hair. I thought I was sleeping here," she said, placing a hand onto her own pillow that she had brought herself.

Sasuke sat up on the bed. "There's no couch," he said, "or else I would have took it already."

Ino stared at Sasuke. "Then sleep on the floor," she said, pushing him toward it with her right foot.

"Don't feel like it," he said, putting his arms behind his head, walking toward the balcony door, and then sliding it open to walk outside bare-footed. "This contest is dumb …dumb."

"I'll be going to bed," Ino softly said, and slipped under the blankets slowly.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke slid his hand out under from Ino's hip as she slept on her side. '_Crap …I basically violated her unconsciously_.' Just as he quickly slipped it out from underneath she slightly turned around in the bed, the robe slightly falling again. The robe was apparently loosened and Sasuke had woke up with his hand around her bare waist.

'_At least she has the brains to wear something under the robe_,' he thought, taking one last glance at her before walking into the bathroom. Ino sat up on the bed right after she heard the door slam shut, followed by a small click of the lock.

Brushing some of her loose hair away from her neck she pursed her lips and looked out of the balcony to see the sun already rising. She leaned to the side, her right arm keeping her sitting up and then reached for her cell phone, pushing the numbers to her father's phone into it slowly. Pressing the phone against her ear she heard the words, "Number invalid, blocked." With an irritated growl she threw her cell phone toward the edge of the bed and pulled the blankets over her body again.

"Get up," Sasuke said, pushing Ino off of the bed and letting her fall onto the carpet with a small thud. "Get dressed and eat."

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Both of them plunged into the water. Apparently they only have two diving suits and only one air tank and since Ino couldn't swim as fast with the water tank Sasuke had to carry it and Ino had to end up holding her breath.

'_Crappy equipment. Like who the fuck even packs one air tank_?' she swam over toward Sasuke, knowing that her air supply was beginning to quickly cut off. Grabbing the mouth piece from Sasuke she stuck it into her mouth to get a gasp of air before giving it back, jetting further down. '_And it's so cold here …it's expected but …_'

As Sasuke swam in front of her she looked over toward the side, a shiny item catching her eyes immediately. '_Impossible. Nobody would swim down here …unless they died, but that would have dated back…_' she quickly swam toward it, grabbing the small item and then hiding it before continuing toward Sasuke. She grabbed the mouth piece from him again and took a deep breath before swimming forward. '_No fish …no plant life around here or is it just purposely this way?_'

Sasuke grabbed the camera around Ino's neck, and quickly snapped a shot of Ino just slightly above the underwater bridge. He quickly pulled himself into the shot and snapped it before looking at Ino, giving an approved nod and then swimming back toward the surface.

'_This was …easier than I thought_.' Ino rolled her eyes. '_So boring_.' she rose up to the surface muttering the words, "That wasn't even risky." Making their way back to the small town and hotel, Sasuke pushed Ino and then pointed at the windows on the hotel.

"Climb up." he pointed at the small ledges. "We can't access from the front door," he said, and then began to climb up the small ledges, Ino followed behind him, just listening, not wanting to get in his way at all.

She suddenly felt the edge of the box poke her suddenly as she climbed. '_I have to tell him about it later_,' she thought, and began to climb even higher.

"Hey, Sasuke," she said, beginning her sentence, "Um, I found this box down there near the Bering Straight." she pulled the small glass out and immediately it was grabbed from the palm of her hand and then threw onto the floor. She looked at the remains, her mouth gaped open wide. "Why did you just…"

Sasuke looked up at her. "What? It's glass the best way to get rid of glass, is to smash it." he dug through the pile, bare-handed and then pulled the white piece of paper in the middle.

Not necessarily caring, he handed it to Ino. "It's a picture of a blue sapphire necklace," she said, turning the photo around so that Sasuke could see. Swiftly he grabbed it out of her hands and looked at it before ripping it to shreds and dumping it to the nearest garbage can.

The Uchiha didn't say anything except, "I already know where it is, let's go back to our house first. I think we're going to get something," he said, and then packed his belongings.

Ino groaned. "Not the airport again!" she stomped her feet but also packed her belongings before signaling a taxi and driving away to the nearest airport. "Hey, Sasuke aren't we running low of cash by now?" she whispered quietly in the taxi.

One simple word came out of his mouth, "No."

"You know, more than one word would be great," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Ino nudged him.

A loud laugh was heard from the driver's seat. "Quiet, hm? Quiet boyfriend you have there," he said, chuckling softly to himself.

Ino shook her head. "Oh, no, we're not a couple. We're just friends traveling." she gave a smile to the taxicab driver and tried stepping on Sasuke's foot, who moved his foot away as soon as her foot was a centimeter away from hurting his.

The taxi driver laughed again. "Yes, that might be true but do you realize that a boy in a friendship would have twice the romantic feelings the girl would have?" the driver slowly spun the wheel to the side.

Narrowing her eyes, Ino said, "Just where did you even hear something like that? We both won't have something like that. I doubt he has any feelings really." she poked him with the tip of her ponytail, letting the tip of it slowly slide over the side of his hand.

"My wife said something about it."

Ino frowned. "That's not a really good resource to get your information from anyway," she said. "Women tend to …over exaggerate things." she leaned over on her seat toward Sasuke, letting her ponytail rub his arm.

Slowly she pressed her thumb and pointer finger under his chin, turning his face toward hers, only to have her slapped away from Sasuke. "Don't touch me," he said coldly.

"And that's him for you, he can't even stand my touch." she looked out of the window, and then gave a sigh as she pressed a hand toward the cold glass.

Behind her she heard the taxi driver say, "You should treat her a little more kindly. Women are truly beautiful, and the one you have next to you is one of the most gorgeous I've seen in my lifetime. Treat her a little better." he slowly steered to the right.

Sasuke shifted softly in his seat. "It doesn't really matter. I don't really like her, I'm just using her." he turned his head a little toward the left to see Ino, "And she doesn't mind."

Ino turned around and looked at him sharply in his face. "Who says I don't care? And you wouldn't have known where we were going next if you didn't have me!" she dug her nails into his arm.

"You are just basically nothing to me," he said, smirking as he turned toward her.

After a light gasp left her lips she dug her nails even harder into his flesh. "You better not leave a scar behind after that. I can easily hurt you, and you know it." he looked forward as the taxi driver looked behind him to see the scene. Ino's grip on his arm loosened before she swung her head toward the window and looked out. The rest of the drive was in silence.

Ino picked up her suitcases and then planted her feet down as they were going through the gates. "I don't want to go!" she announced loudly, "You said you were basically just using me and I was nothing to you. I don't have to leave with you!" she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Sasuke frowned and tugged at her arm. "Now's not the time create a scene," he hissed toward her, and tried to pull once more. Failing, he just covered her mouth and noise, making her faint slowly into his arms in front of the crowd. Throwing both of their tickets toward the man standing they gave him approval. Sasuke muttered something under his breath before walking into the plain, pulling two medium sized suitcases after him.

* * *

oh yeah.. I know xD not interesting... but that's only cause the next chapter is waaay better xD a chap I enjoy writing .. and the scene in my mind about it is awesome xD.. and it makes Ino glamourous xDDDDDDDDDD alright thanks for reviewing o.O... yeah thanks for reviewing and please review for this chapter too? *begs*


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino pinned a small flower onto Sasuke's suit jacket and walked out of the car, infuriated that Sasuke had gotten her to do the idea. A masquerade ball and Ino held a dark purple butterfly mask to her face, the mask immediately holding it. Her hair was tied up elegantly and it fell in light tresses down her right shoulder. Sasuke walked behind the person holding a clipboard in his hand.

She walked up to the man, pushing her lips out and she said, "Princess Aiko." her voice had a seductive yet innocent tone. The man gulped, looking at her and let his eyes traveled down to the long dark purple gown she wore so elegantly and somewhat seductively. "Princess Aiko," she repeated, and he looked down at the clipboard to check something off.

"Come on, Sasuke," Ino said, waving a hand and the knights before the castle opened the door for her. During the process she took off her mask, replacing it with an opened fan and she walked into the ballroom to find all the other women dressed the same way.

Sasuke bowed, his ego damaged to have to bow to his partner. "Princess Aiko, I recommend you let the knights present you properly to Prince Hiromasha." the knights moved aside as a man walked forward, a crown on his head and it was obviously clear he was what they called "The Prince."

Women snapped their fans to the side and bowed at the sight of the young prince. "Princess Aiko, glad that you've arrived." Ino still lightly let her fan wave back and forth.

Nodding she said, "Yes, you too, Prince Hiromasha." she snapped her hand back, keeping the fan in her hand and looked at the surprise at her beauty. She always enjoyed how the faces of men would change when they suddenly saw her. "It's always a pleasure."

As if the world was paused, there was silence for a few seconds before everything became back to motion. Hiromasha raised an eyebrow and pointed at Sasuke. "Your suitor?"

Sasuke was about to say something back when Ino simply hushed him with a single glare. "Yes, look behind you. Handsome as you are, Sasuke, someone wants to dance with you, despite the fact that you're a suitor," Ino said, and then pointed at a young woman behind him.

Sighing, he left her and Ino turned her attention back to the prince in front of him, smiling, she said, "Honestly, I'm sorry about him. He's been so attached to me after I almost had gotten killed." Ino gave a light giggle, and stopped when she felt one of his hands touch her face, brushing her bangs back.

Looking at the blushing so-called Princess Aiko he said, "You look much more beautiful this way. Who know the first person that would ever see this called most beautiful princess would be Me." his hand rested on her shoulder.

"How about we get to know each other a little more, before we marry?" he rose an eyebrow and smiled as Ino took his hand. "You're so beautiful," he simply said, looking at the side of her face and how her light blue eyes shone.

She released her hold on her fan and let it cover her face once again. "I've heard that many times before," she said, and then looked toward the dance floor, giving him a hint with them to dance since Sasuke was already dancing with another person of another royal family, his face full of disgust.

Hiromasha looked at her and then bowed down. "My lady, do you want to dance?" he looked up when she elegantly let him have her hand, leading her to the dance floor and placed his hands onto her slender waist. "Well, Princess. You look a lot like your mother, I've seen her portrait so many times since my father had once loved her and then lost her, but you are so much more beautiful here…" he lifted a hand and pressed it against her cheek.

Ino leaned into his touch as if it was just a reflex. She leaned onto his shoulder, resting her head on it and enjoying his touch, eventually he pulled her to the side, walking to the side.

The blonde already knew what was going to happen and she willingly followed, finding herself in the Prince's room. Hiromasha looked around before eventually pushing open the doors to a chamber. Ino walked inside plainly and looked around.

"Prince, you have an extremely nice castle here…" she said, pretending a fazed voice and she spun around when the prince had closed the tall heavy doors of the room.

He looked at Ino as she stopped walking as she reached the window. "I hope you don't mind if we have a little time of our own to understand each other." he took long strides to the single bed in the middle of the room and patted the seat next to him.

Ino let her blue eyes look at it before she looked straight ahead at the single portrait in front of the bed. Her eyes froze and her heart stopped, skipping several beats.

Bleached blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes was the first thing that struck her so much. Thinking about how she looked, she remembered how her eyes and hair was the most distinctive feature on her. The women in the portrait stood up straight, her back straight and her sitting so elegant. Just by looking Ino could already tell that the women walking down the hall would have captured anyone's heart.

Hiromasha looked at Ino, chuckling and said, "You two look quite alike actually. My father proposed to this young princess but she ran off instead, after giving birth to a child she was killed by royal guards of her family for disrupting the rules of her family and marrying a poor citizen instead of marrying a prince." he explained it to her and Ino's eyes grew wide.

Ino snapped her head to the side and felt him move toward her, capturing her lips to softly kiss them before laying her down onto the bed and kissing her neck.

Several knocks from the other side of the door interrupted him and he rolled his eyes. "Prince, it's time." a guard knocked a second time.

"I'll be out," he simply shouted back, losing the politeness he once owned.

He took out a velvet case, holding it out to her and opened it, "Would you marry me, Princess Aiko?" a smile was on his face and Ino nodded her head, trying to hide her excitement that she had finally gotten the item that she needed for the Game.

Prince Hiromasha took her hand, leading her out once again and raised her hand, having slipped the sapphire ring onto her ring finger. "Princess Aiko is the women that I shall marry." a big grin was on his face.

Ino's hair was set loose after Hiromasha had pulled the rubber band out of her hair, along with the pins and she looked almost exactly like the woman.

Along the side was Sasuke walking up the grand staircase, obviously seeing the item on Ino's hands and he smirked noticeably. His tie was loose around his neck and the neat suit he wore was messed up instead, the jacket set loose so it was allowed to lightly fling to the side when he walked.

Cameras flashed for the newspaper and Sasuke made his way to Ino, grabbing her.

As if everything was slow motion, Ino looked at the camera, putting a serious look on her face as she placed the hand with the ring on it across her body, lightly touching her earrings.

He grabbed her tightly around the waist, throwing a small smoke bomb behind him and then threw a heavy item through the window, which broke it in shatters and he ran out, still tightly holding Ino's waist. Somehow they ended up in a helicopter and Sasuke immediately began to pilot it so easily.

The ride back toward their house was long and Ino ended up sleeping rather than staying up.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The smell of alcohol was the first scent she breathed in and she sat up to find herself on the comfy bed, looking at Sasuke. "Were you drinking last night?" she asked, the random question made Sasuke turn toward Ino.

"No, some of the Prince's royal friends were, and I just happened to be dragged into the dumb group of royals." he wrapped a hand around the warm cup of cocoa and studied her silently. Slowly he moved toward where she sat on the bed, looking at her closely as she stared back at him.

Rolling her baby blue eyes she pushed her long hair to the side, unzipping the dress and kicked herself out of it, covering her bra and panties with the blanket on the bed. Looking up once again she noticed Sasuke still studying her again.

Her eyes fluttered down to his lips and like always the magnetic pull were immediately in action, sucking them each other into their embrace. They kissed softly and Ino was the first to move away, as she blushed a light pink she grabbed a bundle of cloths before slipping into the bathroom.

"Hn," Sasuke said, deep in his thoughts and then slipped back into his chair near the cocoa cup, taking a deep sip of it once again, deep in his own thoughts.

'I kissed Sasuke!' Ino thought, half shocked and she quickly undressed, taking a shower that immediately made her feel a little better after the hard night she had yesterday.

Her eyes caught the glance of the sparkling sapphire and she stared at it, amazed before her mind flashed back to the women that he had known so much about. 'I'll hate to ask Daddy about it,' she thought and then looked at her hair one more time before washing it clean.

Sasuke outside looked at the bathroom door. 'Our water bill is going to be a little heavy this month…' he heard the water run for an hour before she walked back out, her hair blow-dried and still looking as soft as it was. For the first time in his entire life, he thought about touching the soft hair of hers that was always gleaming in the sun. He shook his head, trying to shake the "evil" thoughts away.

"Anything wrong?" Ino asked her voice still in the innocent, goddess-like tone it was in yesterday night.

It felt as if something had hit him in the head and everything in his vision had changed after seeing the blonde after the kiss. Her blonde hair seemed the shine along with her blue eyes and the lips he had kissed look like they deserved another kiss.

Shaking his head, trying to shake the thoughts away once again he said, "No."

Ino giggled, bringing her right hand in front of her to try making them sound a little less loud. 'Cute…' she giggled once more and looked at him.

After a few minutes after and she stopped giggling she looked at him. "I never noticed you with facial hair," she simply said, pointing the fact out. She bent over, slowly tying her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Facial hair isn't really genetic in my family line." he said, annoyed and then turned back to his drink, trying to avoid her.

Ino pressed her hands against both of his cheeks and said, "Let me see the camera you had hidden in your shirt." she touched his t-shirt lightly before holding her hand out, waiting for the camera.

"I threw it out," he replied, "There was personal shit on that thing. Let me tell you, I'm never going to step near royal women ever again," he squinted his eyes and his grip on the cup nearly shattered it.

The blonde beside him laughed. "What did she do? Harass you?" she began laughing once again and Sasuke rested his head on the palm of his head, staring at Ino.

A light lit up on Ino's face when she laughed and the tight t-shirt she wore that showed her curves nicely. 'Some other man might like her lips to be a little bigger or her waist to be a little smaller but she's simply perfect, for me anyway,' he thought, realizing the thoughts and shaking them away.

Ino pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, if you're in such a bad mood I'll just go get some extra sleep since you're in such a bad mood, remember that Mike might call in today." she tucked the edge of the blanket under her chin and closed her eyes.

He didn't know what possessed him but he slipped into the seat beside her, waiting until her breathing was evil and gently placed a kiss on top of her plush pink lips. A guy would kill to have a kiss with Ino but he obviously gotten to her first.

The blonde moved in the bed and Sasuke returned to the desk to take the laptop up, starting it up, and instantly receiving an email.

To: You two little lovebirds =D

From: You know your favorite game host! Death game host.

Subject: Meeting.

I saw the ring last night! You lovebirds got it!

Aww! That's so sweet!

On the other hand I'm putting all the women in one cell and all the men in the other.

I'm sick of you son of a bitches surviving every piece of shit I throw at you.

So, I'm letting you kill each other instead! Less work for me!

First battle you're just going to kill other competition together. When there are only two groups left, I'm putting you into damn cells.

I'll be waiting for you!

Sasuke stared at the note, shaking his head. "He's gay," he said, making up his mind. Slowly he turned toward Ino on the bed and then began to slowly open up a program, letting him see what was happening in the other competition's life at the moment.

Smirking at the idea of hidden cameras he had specially planted on the cloths of his enemies, having the items bombing the person up if he wished it to.

* * *

_**Yep ...this story is back in action... XD anywayyyyyyy its done on... 11/23/10 ^^**_

_**Review for me? **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Sasuke shifted in the bed, feeling the balance in the bed being thrown off. He grunted a bit and opened his eyes to see Ino sitting up on the bed, her arms just placing Sasuke's arm off her stomach and onto the bed.

A look of fear dawned over her face. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, I know how you get about getting woken up!" She nervously twisted the edge of her t-shirt, making it hike up several inches, letting Sasuke see some of her bare skin, and he turned around, grunting once again before closing his eyes, hearing Ino sigh loudly.

The second time he woke up, Ino was in his arms again, sleeping soundlessly, and her hair was loose, and in his face. Instead of pushing her hair out of his face angrily, he took a deep breath, smelling the familiar flower scent of her.

She gave a small twist before her eyes opened, looking into his deeply. Then she sat up and said, "You're really warm when you're sleeping…" a random fact, and when she had heard what she had said, she blushed a light pink.

The Uchiha disregarded the sentence Ino had said and pulled off his t-shirt, reaching for the closet when the laptop that sat open suddenly sparked and a face showed up, Mike's face.

"Hey Kids, woken up with bad breath?" was the first thing that left his lips.

Ino pointed a finger at him. "I do not have bad breath, if you drink a lot of water before bed-" and she was immediately cut off.

He held a hand up. "I honestly don't care," he said, an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Well then you're horrible at making jokes, ass." Ino grabbed Sasuke's wrist and sat him down on the seat next to her. She narrowed her eyes when he gave a small smile, his eyes wandering over Sasuke's bare chest. "Are you gay?"

Sasuke gave a small smile when he remembered what he had said just a night ago. "No, but we are broadcasting live right now," Mike said, and Sasuke immediately saw a blur of Ino's hand before he felt her hand holding one of his t-shirts against his chest. "You don't want another woman looking at your man right?" Mike rose an eyebrow, and Sasuke noticed how Ino balled her fists.

As he threw his t-shirt over his head, Ino was staring over at the other side of the laptop. "Whatever," she said, not even answering his question. "Anyway, he's not even a man yet, he's only sixteen." And she raised a hand, slapping it against the back of Sasuke's head.

"Ow," he muttered, and then stood up. "What do you want? Honestly, this is getting annoying with you calling us up without giving us any instructions."

Mike was playing with a sharp pocketknife on the other side and he stabbed it down into the table he had in front of him. "Fine, you jackass. Helicopters are going to pick you up in a bit and bring you somewhere …just get ready. You don't particularly need anything since you're getting dressed in the helicopter but bring …I don't know, your favorite knife? I don't know, I don't care, just be there."

Ino stood up first, racing to the bathroom to slam it in Sasuke's face when he was about to enter. "You're going to take a shower, aren't you? At least let me brush my teeth inside while you're doing that." And the door opened, Ino's eyes narrowed.

"Fine," she said, and then looked around before grabbing his arm, pulling him inside.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino looked up into the sky as a helicopter landed on the green lawn. Then Sasuke walked out of the house, a long katana on his back and a man in a black suit walked out, his hands holding out for Ino's things, and she easily gave it to the man. When he held his hands out to Sasuke, Sasuke swiped at the man with a fist.

The pretty blonde walked over to Sasuke, holding a hand out for his bags and Sasuke looked at her before slowly handing one bag to her. "Come on, Sasuke, hurry! We only have half an hour!" she smiled as he gave a short run, jumping into the helicopter before it finally took off.

Half an hour later, the helicopter door opened and they were pushed out, dropping down into a river with a weapon of their choice. Extending his arm, he caught Ino's body before they plunged into the river.

Ino held tightly to the katana strapped on Sasuke's back before sticking her katana into the rope that held his. Her eyes widened at the object that was poking out of the water. "Rock!" her arms reached out to wrap around his neck and grab both of the katanas but she already knew it was too late.

Sasuke's back hit against the rock and he felt an even bigger amount of pain than he had really intended to feel. A spot of redness in the water made Ino touch Sasuke's back, pulling her hand back up above the water to see his blood on the edge of her fingers before they washed away.

"You're bleeding!"

"It was probably the cheap ass katana you got from those losers, what kind of katana has a rubber handle?" he tried saying the sentence but he ended up coughing up blood into the water instead.

At that moment, they both flew over a waterfall and landed softly into a soft cloth that was stretched over a certain spot. Ino looked around to see the three other pairings around her, noticing how at least one or both of them were injured.

Sasuke was already unconscious, a long, deep gash on his back that easily sliced through the fabric of the clothing that the men in the helicopter had ordered for them to wear. Ino turned him around to see both of the katanas there, the one with a rubber handle had it's sheath popped open so that the blade was what had cut Sasuke.

Ino desperately looked around at the arena, and then at the crowd around them. 'I love him …I can't let him die here. He saved my life so many times and I haven't saved his a single time.' She closed her eyes, hearing a crow's screech before the actual bird landed beside her.

Attached to the leg was a short note.

Save my brother. –Itachi.

Three more crows landed beside her in a single row. One of them hopped forward, sticking its foot out so show the roll of bandages, and then the second with a t-shirt, and then the third with an ointment.

Without reading the labels or instructions, Ino twisted the cap off, smothering some of it onto Sasuke's wound, waiting several seconds for some kind of miracle reaction before she wrapped it in bandages, watching Sasuke's face for some kind of emotion. Afterwards, she threw the t-shirt over his head and sat him up, still watching for some emotion in his face when just only ten minutes after, he began to wake up slowly.

Ino stood up. "We're almost about to fight," she said, picking up the katana that was caked in Sasuke's blood before pushing it back into its sheath, giving Sasuke's katana at the same time.

He took it, not giving a single hint of pain as he stood up and when he held a hand out to give Ino at least a hug, a cage fell from the top, putting Ino in a separate cage than his. Ino's attention focused on the challenge in front of her, instead of only three people like she had expected, all the other competitors from the beginning was back.

Females were expected to fight in the cage while the males had the rest of the area to themselves, an idea that was meant to let them do all the destruction they wanted to do.

"You're not going to wander too far from are you?" Sasuke asked, and his eyes grew dull as he straightened his posture, obviously feeling pain.

Ino shook her head, certain of her decision. "I'm sure, I can't let you die and I'll protect your back. Even if we're in different cages, it doesn't mean males won't target the opposite gender." She stepped forward, looking at all the other females in the cage. "But I might be gone for a few seconds, so you might want to back away from the cage when that happens."

Sasuke nodded his head and pulled his katana out of its sheath, facing the crowd, ignoring the pain that rushed up to his spine at the exact moment. "Are you sure I should leave you alone?" Ino asked, and she looked at Sasuke's back, watching the small beads of blood that was showing itself on his clean t-shirt.

"I'll be fine," he responded coldly, his eyes crimson, and he watched to see if any of the males would make a strike.

"I want to forfeit …I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." Ino frowned when she scanned the crowd, watching the women around her, her eyes catching a muscular woman in the cage.

Sasuke grunted, his body tensing. "There's only one way to forfeit, " Sasuke said, and he touched the bars of the cage, his hands reaching behind him to hold Ino's hand.

"Death," both of them said together, and then Sasuke shoved an item into Ino's hands. Ino felt it, circular and round, and then she shoved it into her pocket since she didn't have time to look down and see it. In that single second, Sasuke had already rushed ahead of him, killing a man by stabbing his katana through his heart.

With that, it made the crowd roar excitedly and started the battle. Without needing to think, Ino immediately bent down lower when a whip flew over her head. Her eyes caught a spark in the air and she immediately flew back as a spark of electricity came from the whip.

She was too slow. Way too slow and she ended up hitting against the metal bars of the cage, and she immediately stood up before a male had the chance to stab anything through her body.

Ino stood up for a few minutes, studying the whip that one of the competitors had. Long and thin, surprisingly a metal handle instead of a rubber one like she had expected, but every time she made it flick softly, an electric glow would flare off of it.

Where was her katana? She searched around, looking for it before she found it scattered to the side several feet away from her, and Ino jumped for it, swooping it up quickly before resuming to her state standing up.

Outside of the cage, because of Sasuke, nearly all of the male were already fighting, several times, an arrow would fly through the cage, one side to another without breaking the point.

When she saw the sharp knives cutting at people, her thoughts immediately went to her hair and she fumbled for a pin in her pockets before she tied it up tightly. Ino was never the kind of person that would charge into battle, she would always study first before finally running in, something that Sasuke couldn't really do. Sasuke was always studying his opponent while he was fighting.

The girl holding the whip was extremely small, but she had an evil look on her face every time she flicked the whip, electrifying anyone in her way. Ino suddenly felt uncertain in her abilities with her katana and she let it fall down to the ground for several seconds.

A scream and then a crashing on the spot in front of her brought her back to reality. Not wasting any more time, she charged forward, slicing at the bodies that had their blind spot to her face.

Outside of the cage, Sasuke had already killed half of the men, leaving only the original people he had placed several bombs on and a tall muscular man that had already broke several other men's spines. He hunched over, his back was already beginning to kill him itself, but whatever Ino had smothered all over it had helped a bit when it was the beginning of the battle.

His guard was down for several seconds, but it was obviously noticeable to everyone or else one of the contestants wouldn't have charged ahead with such certainty. Sasuke spun around, making a fast crisscrossing motion with his hand just in time to see a man's dead body fall in front of him, the cutting knife still in his hand.

Impaled in his back was a short knife that had hurt him from the cage's direction. Sasuke's eyes looked at the direction to see Ino's hand sticking out of the cage, her eyes catching his easily.

A small smile spread across his face but he wiped it off quickly when he looked up at the screen to remember he was on television. The man's face had several tattoos on it, very familiar tattoos and Sasuke suddenly remembered seeing the man's face on a police profile that his father had ordered him to file several days before he entered the contest with Ino.

'They're making us kill criminals for them…' he thought, and then he turned around back at the final competition in front of him. Small spots of darkness began to sprout in his vision.

Ino turned away from Sasuke and let her attention wander to the final people that hadn't managed to dodge the electric whip. She ran forward, managing to dodge the whip several times but on the eighth time she had to jump up to let it sweep under her feet, she miscalculated the timing and fell to the ground, dirt kicking up all around her.

Her back slammed against the bars once again. 'I won't ever be able to get close enough to kill her…' her eyes widened at what was going to happen next, and she scrambled up, slipping through two bars of the cage, falling out of the other side onto the ground.

She looked up at the person behind her, surprised to see a teenage boy holding a knife just over her heart. At the moment, the whip that should have hurt her slapped against the bars of the cage, setting it to electrify and everyone else inside to be stuck in.

She stared up at the teenage boy, staring as he lifted the knife.

* * *

_**Yes, yes, I know it's half a page shorter than my usual, but I had to get it done because ...SOMEONE ...won't give me back something precious until I did this...**_

_**Do you like it? Oh, please tell! **_

_**And hey! Why don't you review while you're at it?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Just when the boy was about to stab it down into her heart, a flash of Sasuke's katana rescued her quickly before she got up to her feet, picking up the boy's knife to throw it out at the large man behind him.

Before he was allowed to lunge at them again, a steel cage fell over Sasuke and Ino, and Ino felt a breath slowly escape her as she slowly touched the bloody back of Sasuke. A hologram began to appear in front of the cage.

"Well, I'll just let you two heal up, train for a while, then I'm sending you losers back here, alright?" he disappeared slowly and Ino rolled her eyes, feeling the floor underneath them beginning to break.

Since she had been cradling Sasuke's head in her lap, she had felt more of the impact and stared up at the single hole of sunlight before she looked to the side, immediately seeing two medium sized book bags beside her.

Taking a deep breath, she looked through the dark book bag, taking out a water bottle of a dark blood liquid. Slowly, she unscrewed the top of it, putting it to her nose to take a sniff for any scent. When she was sure that it might be safe, she swallowed all of her fear and pulled off Sasuke's shirt, touching the wound softly.

Closing her eyes, she sat Sasuke upright and began pouring the liquid down his back, hoping for the best results. When she opened her eyes once again, the blood that was once dripping down his back was hardened into dark scabs.

Searching through the book bag once again, she found a roll of fresh bandages and began to put them around his upper body until it covered all the scabs all around. "Ino?" he asked, and Ino quickly laid him down onto the floor.

"What?" she replied, her eyes swelling with tears to know that he was alright to talk to her. Her voice cracked on that single word.

A rasp laugh was heard from him. "Are you crying? Over what?" and he began sitting up, smiling when she was only able to hold back her tears.

Without warning, she threw herself onto Sasuke, crying into his fresh shirt that Ino had managed to dig from the book bag. Awkwardly, Sasuke patted her back, but when he felt the burn of his wound, he sucked in the pain, still forcing himself to pat her gently.

"I was so worried you were going to die there!" she yelled into his shirt, hugging him harder. Sasuke gave an obvious wince of pain.

Pulling away from her, he said, "I'm not going to die, not ever, not now." and he was immediately pulled into another hug by Ino.

The blonde began crying even more. "You could have!"

Rolling his eyes he pressed his body against her head, running his hand through her hair softly, trying his best to keep her calm. "Can you not see me alive beside you?" and he gave a smile when he heard a hacked cough from her.

Wiping the tears, she said, "Can we stay here for tonight? I don't want to go exploring out in this cave …it's scary." she hugged her body close to Sasuke, placing her ear right over his heart as she closed her eyes, falling asleep to the sound of his heart.

* * *

Sasuke woke up earlier than Ino and he looked up as small bits of dirt and debris fell over his head, and he saw a small leak of sunlight. He looked at the blonde in his arms, studying the once sunny blonde hair that had been coated by small drops of blood, a little sand and dirt from the floor.

Without meaning to, he lifted a hand to pat away at the dirt on her cheek, smiling when she pressed her body even closer. Her face was still same perfection it had always been, maybe a few strayed pieces of dirt or hair somewhere.

Slowly, her eyelids lifted, showing him the pretty sky-blue orbs she had been hiding in her sleep. "Morning," he said.

Ino gave a small uncertain smile. "How do you know?"

"I'm guessing," he said, shrugging, earning a smile from Ino.

Then he pointed down a dark hole in the cave. "We should get walking …in case the top of this starts collapsing on us." he helped the blond up, and her feet immediately collapsed underneath her. "Still a bit weak, aren't you?" he gave a small smile before pulling her back up once again.

Ino began to stand up, giving Sasuke a weak smile. "Look at me, I'm such a mess, and I have to be supported by you of all people." she leaned over in Sasuke's arms, bending over to retrieve the book bags before pulling them onto her lap, smiling as she limped forward slightly.

He looked down at her leg. "What happened to your foot?"

The pretty blonde looked down at her foot. "Well, I think we were falling down too fast and I'm pretty sure your weight crushed down on my ankle…" she winced when she bent over to touch it gently. "I'm pretty sure it's nothing though." and she pulled away from him, limping slightly to the side.

Sasuke looked around him before finally digging through the book bag to grab a flashlight, shining it down into the floor while Ino adjusted to the sudden stream of light. Then she began to take a few steps forward, plunging into a hole in the ground.

The male Uchiha scrambled forward, stretching his arm out in an attempt to catch hers to only fail. A short shriek was heard before a short thud sound. "Ino?" when he didn't hear a single sound from her, he couldn't help but have his heart panic out for her.

He leaned forward toward the hole, poking his head down toward the hole as he shone his flashlight down into it. Immediately as the light hit the floor, snakes of numerous sizes popped up, snapping its jaws out at him, and he sharply pulled back.

_I didn't see a body there_, he thought, and he pulled the book bag onto one arm, gripping at his own katana. With his fast reaction speed, he managed to roll back when a triangular-shaped head snake popped out of the hole, managing to slip onto the ground level Sasuke was on.

He reached a hand out; slashing at them quickly, dead snake after dead snake onto the ground. Eventually out of boredom, he began to sit down onto the ground above the hole, just swinging his katana every now and then to kill several snakes.

For five minutes when it seemed like there were no more snakes, he jumped down the hole, keeping the flashlight to the ground as he walked. Several times he shot his flashlight to the side to only see the remains of a dead snake shake slightly.

"She's dead," a voice spoke, and he turned around, seeing one of his competitors.

"How do you know?" he asked, pulling out his katana immediately.

"I saw her body when I woke up, I felt for her pulse. She's dead." he turned away from him. "You can just kill me right now, I don't mind. Not that I would stop you, I was forced into this. I pretty much came to fight."

Maybe he was imagining it, but he felt his heart stopped for a split second and then began to beat again, only in a faster, alarming rate. "Do you think I'm that stupid to believe you like that?"

"Maybe, but I'm out of this hellhole, that Mike dude doesn't even care about the winner and whose dead. He favors you guys, it just looks like he's up to something else."

"Kind of obvious in the beginning."

"Sasuke!" a voice shouted within the dark, and he felt two arms wrap around his waist, holding his back against their chest. "I woke up and I couldn't find you, but I saw all the dead snakes down the hole and I thought you jumped in! I'm so glad I found you…"

Sasuke's head snapped to the girl behind him, and then toward the boy in front of him, who was currently scratching his head. He pulled far away from the girl behind him, staring at the characteristics.

"But I saw you fall down into that hole."

"Sasuke, there are a bunch of hologram devices in here, didn't you inspect the caves?" Ino asked, pulling herself closer to Sasuke. The Uchiha looked down at the girl with platinum-blonde hair, and the adorable baby-blue eyes staring back at him. "I didn't have time," he responded easily, bending his face closer to hers to kiss her lips gently.

He heard a giggle from her lips immediately. "I've been thinking, want to just go? I'm not up with winning anymore."

"Why not?" his eyebrows furrowed since Ino was usually the competitive hyped-up person.

"It would be just easier to be with you than being in the competition to stay by you."

"Agreeded."

* * *

Sasuke and Ino walked down the street, Ino's hands wrapped around his arm, her head leaning onto his shoulder. "So glad we dropped out," she said, pulling her head off his arm to stop him from walking along the path any more.

"Shut up, just walk," Sasuke said, bending lower to kiss her lips softly.

Far away in the house beside the flower path, Inoichi and Fugaku sat across each other on a table. Inoichi stretched his neck, seeing his little princess kiss the Uchiha, and he held his hand out. "You owe me five hundred dollars," he stated.

Fugaku shook his head, pushing his hand into his pocket to pull out the money he had bet on years ago. "Can't believe Sasuke is actually dating now."

"I told you, what my little girl wants, she'll get. She will capture his heart easily. Now, let's make another bet.""Not another one…"

"Another five-hundred bucks say Itachi isn't going to actual date until he's around twenty five."

"You're a horrible person, Inoichi."

"I am not."

With a heavy sigh, Fugaku shook his head. "Either way I'm going to loose this bet."

"I know."

* * *

_It's a little rushed but I really didn't have any more ideas. I'm so sorry for the long wait! IF you read my new story, you would have known why XP cause I really got to go to school and I really can't repeat it all here._

_Like I said before, check out my new story, it's a new idea =D and if you like my ideas, you'll LOVE this one. ^.6_

_Leave a review?_


End file.
